


Rebel Yell

by langdonlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/langdonlouis/pseuds/langdonlouis
Summary: Kira Westerley goes to church on Sundays, Harry Styles shakes the walls with his amp in his garage. Her parents don't allow anything other than Christian music, and she has never disobeyed that rule until Harry came along.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s), Louis Tomlinson/Original Female Character(s), Louis Tomlinson/Original Male Character(s), Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Sarah Jones/Mitch Rowland, Taylor Swift/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Rebel Yell

"Are you lost?"

"What? Me?"

"Yes. You. You're sitting on my amp."

"Sorry. This is the classroom where my fifth period class is held and I wasn't sure where to sit because I'm waiting for a friend. I'm really early."

"You.. take music studies?"

"It's a study hall. Who are you?"

He disregarded my second question, one single brown curl bouncing as he nodded slowly. "Ah. Explains the way you mistreat a fine piece of equipment by putting pressure on it."

"I wasn't sitting on it. I was leaning."

"Whatever. Doesn't change the fact I need to roll it to the auditorium for talent show auditions and you're sitting on it."

"Sheesh, okay.." I mumbled, eyeing the cross necklace dangling under his half-unbuttoned shirt. "Are you religious?"

"No."

"Why are you wearing a cross?" I eyed the green cross, then looked back up at him, clutching the strap of my worn out tote bag covered in patches and pins of different animals and such.

"Does it matter? It's called fashion. Why are you wearing a cross?"

"My parents are religious. I'm not as religious as them but I'm obedient."

Mystery boy snickered, along with one of his friends. One of them had blue eyes and fluffy brown hair, wearing baggy, patched up jeans and a tight white t-shirt. His other friend hasn't said a word, tuning his guitar with a stern look on his stubbly face.

"Obedient, huh? That mean you're a good listener in bed?"

"That's disgusting."

"Oh, c'mon. I'm teasing. I'm not a pervert."

"Right."

"Harry Styles."

"Pardon?"

"You asked for my name. S'Harry. Harold. But don't call me Harold."

"Harry. Nice to meet you. I'm Kira."

"Kira..?"

"Westerley."

"Do you like music, Kira Westerley?"

"I'm not allowed to listen to anything besides religious or Christian music."

"What? No Green Day?"

"Like the holiday? What does that have to do with music?"

"Oh my god. No Nirvana? Red Hot Chili Peppers? Not even Oasis?"

"I'm actually allergic to chili peppers."

"Kira Westerley.." He put his hand over his chest, "you're breaking my heart."

I tried not to giggle a bit, it was impossible. The way his dimples appeared when he smiled a toothy grin was just infectious, I had to let it out.

"Well.. talent show auditions call. See you around, church girl."

"Don't be a jerk!" I called to him as he walked out down the hallway while rolling his amp, and he smiled with his bunny teeth over his shoulder before entering the auditorium which was just at the end of the hallway.

~~

One boring class period later, I hugged my books to my chest as I walked down the hallway. Harry was against a locker, exchanging cassette tapes with his short friend from earlier, mumbling excitedly to one another, presumably about the mixtapes.

A blonde girl was with them this time, as well as the other guy that was in Harry's band and a few others. Everyone was so grunge-y, I was almost scared to approach them. I wasn't sure what the rest of them would think about my pastel outfit in comparison to their dark ones.

"Kira Westerley!"

Damn.

"Come over here! Meet my friends. Promise we don't worship Satan."

"That's not funny." I walked over, clutching my books.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm atheist."

"It's okay. Just.. don't do it again."

"Alright, everyone, this is Kaia. Kaia, this is Louis, Taylor, Niall, and Mitch."

"Hi everyone. It's nice to meet you all."

"So, Kaia... who's your favorite band?" Louis asked, chewing on his thumbnail afterwards.

"Uhm.. Newsboys, I suppose." I shrugged. Everyone looked around at each other, confused.

"They're a Christian band. I'm.. only allowed to listen to—"

"Christian music," Harry cut me off, winking, "so don't be a dick. Any of you."

"Are you a natural blonde?" Asked the short one—Louis—before blowing a bubble with his pink gum.

"No, I have brown hair. I dyed it because I did theater last year and wanted to try something different."

"Lou's mama is a hairdresser. She styles for famous artists, she's barely around. He lives with me."

"His mom had a thing with Joan Jett in the 70s," Mitch piped up after a minute, "that's why Louis is so into music. He grew up on it."

"Your mom is a—" I began.

"Lesbian? Yeah." Louis finished the sentence for me. I don't mind, but my parents definitely cannot know about it.

"Oh, I don't mind that. My parents do—if you ever meet them, I wouldn't say anything if I were you."

"Noted."

"So, Kira—are you rebellious?" Louis questioned, looking at me.

"I wouldn't say I am.. why?"

"We have some cassettes you can take home and listen to—a wide variety, at that. My locker is like a cassette store. It's how I get quick cash—people rent a cassette, they pay, they return it within three days."

"Smart business."

"For your first cassette rental, the charge is free. Take a pick."

"Oh, I cant, I—"

"Kira," Harry shook his head. "Borrow my walkman. Your parents will have no idea what's playing unless they open it up." He handed me the handheld cassette player with a smile, then picked out a tape from Louis's locker—scribbled on some tape in Sharpie it said "NEVERMIND — NIRVANA".

"Rock on, church girl."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed chapter one!! updates will be sporadic, but i will try to update every/(other) friday/saturday!!


End file.
